


Unrequited love

by Mellinna_Farrin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Forbidden Love, Political Marriage, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellinna_Farrin/pseuds/Mellinna_Farrin
Summary: "So many years have passed, and you still can't forget him..." He lowered his hand, exhaled noisily, paused, and continued in a low whisper: "For many years I have been trying to get you to reciprocate, Eclipsa. I did everything I could for your happiness and the happiness of the people of Mewni, but no matter how hard I tried, there was never a drop of love in your beautiful eyes for me…"
Kudos: 3





	Unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Shastacan looks like in my mind: https://pm1.narvii.com/6729/7f7c08252a1dead9aed91653b5f5e09e61ac57f8v2_hq.jpg

"Tell me," Shastacan went to the room after his wife, "you still love him?"

She stopped, but didn't answer, didn't even turn around.

"Eclipsa?" he asked again. He wanted to break the painful silence that weighed on him as heavily as the dark waters of the river near the castle.

Shastacan couldn't resist. He stepped around his wife, stood in front of her, and lifted her head by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Answer me! Do you still love your monster?" His demanding tone was like ice shards digging into her heart.

"Yes, Shastacan." Her voice did not tremble. Eclipsa met his scornful gaze with unwavering calm, never losing her composure for a second. "I still love him, so what? Will you divorce me?"

Of course, it was only ironic; she knew he would never go through with a divorce. It is said that often behind every successful man there is a strong woman, and this was the case. If Shastacan lost Eclipsa, he would lose all his power in Mewni and, most importantly, the Butterfly trust, which would be the most difficult to regain. It was only through a successful marriage that the "spare" prince of the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites was given the throne and regalia he had dreamed of for so long, and without Solaria's daughter by his side, all his power outside his homeland would have vanished like smoke.

"So many years have passed, and you still can't forget him..." He lowered his hand, exhaled noisily, paused, and continued in a low whisper: "For many years I have been trying to get you to reciprocate, Eclipsa. I did everything I could for your happiness and the happiness of the people of Mewni, but no matter how hard I tried, there was never a drop of love in your beautiful eyes for me…"

Why had Jushtin stayed with them in the castle? It would seem that the prince, nicknamed the Uncalculated, always gave light to others, but today this bright radiance has become a haze for them, which has darkened their peace and brought discord into family life.

Where the uncle of the Queen learned about Globgor? Who gave him these rumors? The young monster king was in a forbidden relationship with the Queen of Mewni — was that really true? Intercepted letters became the reason of the discord between Shastacan and Eclipsa, but was it possible now to trust this man? The man whose words at dinner tonight had cut Eclipsa apart like a sharp dagger, reminding her of her empty hopes of happiness with her only love.

Anyone in the Butterfly Castle weren't aware that the size-shifter Globgor long ago stole the heart of the young princess Eclipsa. He stole it and filled it with his love. How naive Solaria's daughter was… At the age of fourteen, she realized that she had fallen in love with her childhood friend, secretly met him and dreamed of marrying him. All her thoughts were occupied with him alone; and morning and night his voice and four eyes didn’t leave her memory. Knowing that their love was doomed, she didn't lose hope for a happy outcome, but it was all in vain. Even from the grave, her mother forced her to marry the younger prince Spiderbite. Her dates with Globgor have become much rarer, however, Eclipsa couldn't leave him.

Lifting the hem of her purple silk dress, she sank wearily onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I shouldn't have raised my voice to you." Shastacan sat down next to his beloved and touched the back of his hand to her soft cheek. "Eclipsa, you are my sunrise that gives me hope to live, my silver moon that lights my way in the dark, the air I breathe, the water I drink…"

The Queen listened attentively, looking into her husband's eyes, in which hatred was instantly replaced by tenderness, but she could not answer in kind — is it possible to force yourself to love someone against the will of your heart?

In a sense, Eclipsa loved Shastacan, but was it true love, the kind that engulfs a person completely to the point of losing their memory and makes them see the meaning of existence only in the object of their sighing? The answer was obvious. Despite her indifference to this man, she respected him and cherished their quiet family happiness (if that word could even be applied to their life together). Eclipsa was aware of her duty to Mewni. It was above all else, and it was only for this that she resigned herself to the miserable fate to which her own mother had condemned her. She was used to living with the unloved husband.

Shastacan wasn't a bad person; she saw and knew that he loved her truly and would never hurt her, never make her cry. He was even ready to give his own life for her, but he still understood that his wife had no feelings for him, so he expected only a small handful of attention from her and a rare, but such a welcome affectionate word. He waited and hoped, and received cold indifference and humble submission. Was she too cruel to him?

"Shastacan…" Eclipsa touched her hand to his palm. "Maybe you'll stay tonight in my chamber?" She looked at him with a kind of hopeful warmth that he wasn't used to.

"I still need to sort out important documents." The indifferent tone with a hint of bitterness reflected pain in her soul. "I'll go to my chamber." Shastacan stood up and went out into the corridor.

Eclipsa waited until the guards had closed the doors, then buried her face in her hands and began to cry silently. A strong character, tempered by the disappointment she had experienced at a young age, and life with a stranger to her, could not stand this petty and seemingly stupid resentment. Did she upset Shastacan? How could he refuse her? How unbearably pain…

What will happen with the Eclipsa, if Shastacan leave her? Would she suffer, or would she feel released from the painful captivity that marriage to him had once seemed? Could she be wrong in her thoughts about a man who loved her so passionately and fervently?

Shastacan left his wife that night, leaving her completely alone in the empty chambers, alone with her sorrows and doubts that burned like fire inside her.


End file.
